The World From Lola's Eyes
by thatlovelyfanfiction
Summary: This is how Lola views the world
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So one of my friends suggested this really cute story prompt to write from your pet's point of view. Naturally I thought of Lola instead of my own dog... Oops. So, instead of writing a story, I wrote a fanfic. But anyway, this story is from Lola's point of view and it might seem really cheesy and stupid. Please remember that I tried my very best to write this story from an adorable little dog's perspective so it probably will be a little weird to read. But I'd just thought it would be adorable to see the world from Lola's eyes. (:**

I lay on the floor as I wait for my mummy to come home and play with me. She loves when it's dancing time, but I hate it because she's NEVER home. Mummy loves to dance and she's really good at it.

Suddenly I hear the door open and sprint towards the door. Mummy's home!

"Hi baby girl!" She bends down to pat my head, "I missed you, Lola!"

I love my mummy so much! I'm so happy she's home! She picks me up in her arms and gives me a tight hug. "I'm gonna go put some other clothes on, I'll be right back, don't worry!" She says sweetly to me.

She makes her way up the stairs and I follow. Mum turns around and laughs, "I guess you can come with me. You must have really missed mummy!" I did! I did! I know she can't read my mind but it sure seems like she can!

I continue to follow her up the stairs until we get into mummy's room. I lay on the bed as she changes into some new clothes. "Okay, let's go." She says to me. We walk down the stairs and then she scoops me up again and makes her way to the couch. We sit down and she pulls out her cell phone. I lay my body on her lap and she pets me.

As she pets me, she starts talking to someone. I think its auntie Sharna. Then when I hear mummy say her name, I know it's her. "Hey Sharna. Can I ask you something?"

I don't pay much attention to their conversation but I can already tell mum's going to ask her about Robert. Robert I mummy's dance partner. She really, really likes him. She talks about him all the time to me. A normal day would consist of mummy going to work and then coming home to tell me all about Robert. I never met him before but from all the things I hear about him, he sounds lovely! I can't wait to meet him. I wonder if he'll be my daddy one day. I bet he will. Auntie Sharna thinks he will. Mummy doesn't know. She gets so nervous about her appearance every morning before heading off to work. I don't know why though. Mummy is so beautiful!

I continue to listen to my mum talk on the phone. "Do you really think that?" Mummy says while giggling.

I don't hear auntie Sharna's reply but mummy's face turned a bright red and she responds, "oh my gosh, Sharna! We haven't even been on a proper date yet!"

Auntie must be excited because I can hear her yelling through the phone, "YET?! Does that mean you'll ask him out?"

"Well... Umm I'm not sure..."

"Come on Kym! You gotta ask him out sometime or you'll both end up banging each other on the rehearsal studio floor before you'll get a chance to go on a date!"

Mum laughed, "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Oh come on, he wants you so bad. Everyone can tell just by the way he looks at you. Go for it!"

"Hmm. Okay, I think I will. Tomorrow. Thanks Sharna."

"Anytime. If you ever need to talk again, just call."

"I certainly will. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mummy hung up her phone and she laid down on the couch as she groaned. "Ughhhh Lola, should I really so this?"

I listen to her speak as she keeps going, "what if he says no? I mean he just recently got divorced and..." She keeps going on and on about the negative possibilities that could occur but then she changes her mood around. "I mean, he could say yes. Then it would be wonderful! Then I could take him here to meet you!" She said as she tapped my nose with her finger.

"Oh gosh. I'm really getting ahead of myself. I can't invite him in after the first date. He'll think I'm desperate."

I don't understand what's she's talking about. All I know is that I'll get to meet Robert!

Mummy smiled and giggled, "You know what?" She looked over at me, "I'm gonna do it. I really am."

I snuggled up against her. I love seeing mummy happy and I know that Robert makes her happy all of the time.

 **So umm that was chapter 1. Again, reading this is kind of weird because dog's don't really understand everything that happens in our lives so I kind of wrote it like a naïve little doggy. Idk, anyway, chapter 2 will come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, everyone. (: This chapter is inspired by sharkaroo's second all access rehearsal on 3/2/15. Yeah, I re watched that live stream just so I could pay attention to Lola. Uh um yeah. XD**

I woke up the next morning lying beside mummy in our bed. Well, at least I call it our bed. She tells me that I have my own bed but she likes it when I sleep with her. I like it too.

Mummy got up and put on some clothes and got ready for the day. I hate this part of the day. It's the part when mummy leaves to go dancing all day. I know she's excited about something though. Nervous too. She keeps fixing her hair and looking at her reflection in the mirror. I bet this is about her conversation with Auntie Sharna last night.

I continue to follow mummy around the house before she goes. I hate it when I'm left alone so I make sure that I'm always with her before she leaves. I watch her grab her car keys and that's when I know she's about to go. I used to whimper whenever she left, hoping that it would make her stay. But I eventually learned that that didn't work. So I just laid my head down on the floor and stared up at hear. I'm so sad. I hate when mummy leaves!

Mummy looks at me and then she says, "Come on, Lola! You're coming with me today."

Did I hear that right? I'm going with mummy! I run towards my mum and she picks me up in her arms. As we walk towards the car she starts talking to me again.

"Listen, don't embarrass me today, Lola. You can't go peeing on the studio floor, although I know you won't."

She opens the door and I sit on the seat next to her. I love sticking my head out the window. I love sitting on mummy's lap, but she always tells me not to while she's driving. I don't understand why.

"So Lola," she continues, "you're going to meet someone today. Someone who may or may not be part of our lives hopefully for a while... Maybe even forever..." She stopped talking for a moment and then quietly said to herself, "Gosh, I haven't even asked the man out yet and I'm already talking about marrying him..." She said them looked back down at me and continued, "So Lola, I need your approval. Also, I just need your adorable face to help me calm my nerves because I'm actually gonna do this... I'm going I ask him out." She smiled at me and right as she was about to pull out of the driveway, she looked back down at me and said, "That is if you like him of course. If you don't approve then I trust your opinions." She giggled and pet my head before she started driving.

I honestly didn't know what or who she was talking about. Who do I need to approve of? Oh! Oh! Oh! I remember! It's mummy's dance partner, Robert. Oh my goodness, I'm finally going to meet Robert today! This is so exciting! I just can't wait until we get to the studio.

It seems like this is the longest car ride ever. I honestly don't mind though. I love the wind that blows in my face through the window and it's so exciting getting to ride in the car!

I don't normally get to ride in it, unless I'm going to this terrible place called, "the vet" I hate it there. At least this time I'll be going to a new place.

Mummy eventually pulls into a parking lot and stops the car. That must mean we're here!

She gets out and grabs her bag and then comes around to grab me. We enter the studio and I see a man moving around in front of the mirror.

"Hello," Mummy says to him, "sorry I'm late."

"Oh you're not late, I'm just early. Who's this?" He says looking at me.

"This is Lola. She wanted to meet you so I decided to bring her here. Just for today, if you don't like dogs or if she's too distracting or if-"

"No, this is great! I love dogs!"

"Oh good!"

The man starts petting my head. I love being pet. It's so nice and relaxing.

"Kym?"

"Hmhmm?"

"Aren't you formally going to introduce me to Lola?"

Mummy laughed at his comment. "We'll of course, how rude of me!"

They both started laughing again and then mummy spoke.

"Lola, this is Robert. Robert, this is Lola."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Lola." Robert held my paw and shook it which caused mummy to giggle.

So this is Robert! He's so nice and he makes mummy so happy. I love when she's happy.

"You guys are going live in five minutes for all access" a man behind a camera says.

"Umm okay. Lola, would you like to be in our live stream?" Robert takes me from mummy's arms and he walks over to the other end of the room to sit.

Robert holds me up in front of this big black box that everyone keeps calling a "camera". The man behind it counts down from 5 and then points at us.

"Hi everyone! My name's Lola and I had to come to work today with my mum; because she wanted me to. And um I have to say, I've seen some of the rehearsals from Robert and Kym and they are so good. "

I'm not sure why mummy was pretending to be me, but she does it quite often. A lot of people do, actually.

As Robert began talking, I noticed that Mummy lied. She took me here because she wanted me to meet Robert and approve of him. I guess she wasn't fully lying, she did want me here but she mostly wanted me to approve of my future daddy.

Robert lets me go and they continue talking. I just walk around the new room. This is such a big room for me to explore!

After sniffing around the room and looking at myself in the mirror, I decide to lay down and watch Mummy and Robert dance.

My mum is a really good dancer and she sure does seem to like teaching Robert.

The day drags on. I continue to lay on the floor, sometimes I get picked up while they're taking a break, but when they put me back down, I lay back on the floor. It's a long day and I much rather play with mummy, but I know that during the day she has to dance. I really do love watching her dance though.

Finally mummy and Robert stop dancing and start packing their stuff up. That means we'll be going home soon.

Mummy walks over to me and bends down to pet my back. "Here we go, Lola. I'm gonna do it. Wish me luck." She kissed my head and headed towards Robert.

"Hey, do you... Do you want to grab dinner with me?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. I mean, well, we don't have to if you already have plans and-"

"No, I would love to. I always forget to eat dinner anyway. This will be good."

"Well since we're in our dance clothes, we can't really go to a really nice restaurant. I umm... I could cook for us, at my house. If you wanna eat dinner there with me..."

Robert smirked at mummy, "dinner at your house. Just you and I? Kind of like at date?"

Mum's face turned red, "well I mean... We won't be alone. Lola will be there and um... Well; yes. Yes, like a date."

Robert smiled big, "I would love to."

Mum smiled at him and then she said, "Okay. I'll see you there then."

She ran over to me and picked me up. She started walking towards the door to leave but then she turned around.

"Robert, I'll be right back."

"Okay, Kymmie."

She walked to another room with me and I saw auntie Sharna with another man who must be her dance partner.

Auntie Sharna! Auntie Sharna! I barked at her to get her attention. She looked up and when she saw me she smiled. She walked over to us.

"I'll be just a minute, Noah."

The man who must have been Noah nodded his head.

"Hi Lola! I didn't know you were here today!" She pet my back.

"Sharna?" My mum said

"Kym?" Sharna said looking up at her.

"I did it."

Auntie Sharna's eyes went wide and she let out a huge grin. "What did he say?"

Mummy grinned and nodded her head.

Auntie Sharna squealed. "Oh My God! Kym! This is so awesome, I'm so happy!"

She hugged mummy and I was squashed between them.

"Sorry, Lola." Auntie Sharna said laughing.

"Well, I should get going, he's waiting."

"Wait a minute. You're going out now? Dressed like that?" She looked at mummy from head to toe. "I mean you always look stunning, but I don't know, wouldn't you rather shower and-"

"Well actually, were going to my house."

Auntie Sharna's jaw dropped open. "Ooooh, well I see." She giggled.

"Sharna!" Mummy laughed.

"I mean have fun, but not too much fun."

They both started laughing.

I don't get it. We're gonna have fun! We're gonna have so much fun! There's no such thing as too much fun. Maybe auntie Sharna is just upset that she won't be there with us, and doesn't want us having too much fun without her

They said goodbye and Auntie Sharna pet my head before he walked away.

We met Robert in the parking lot. He smiled at us when he saw us coming.

"Okay, well you can just follow me and I'll lead you to my house."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you there."

They smiled at each other than mummy and I went to her car.

After she said down in the car she looked over at me and squealed with excitement. I can't remember the last time I heard her make a sound like that. Robert must make her really happy.

d

"We did it Lola! I couldn't have done it if it weren't for your help. Thanks baby girl." She scratched behind me ear and then she began to drive away.

"Here we go. I'm going on a date with Robert Herjavec." She smiled wide and made that excited squealing sound again.

I'm so happy that Mummy met Robert. He makes her so happy. He makes me happy too. I love him, not as much as mummy loves him though. I can't wait until he becomes my daddy!

 **So that was chapter 2. I'm trying my best to write this from a dog's perspective, but dog's only understand so many words, and I don't want to make the story confusing so I'm kind of making Lola seem like a very smart dog lol. I hope you liked this chapter.(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone so much for all the positive feedback! I'm still going to continue this from Lola's point of view. Dogs really aren't as smart as Lola is in this story, but that's okay. I guess. Just remember, even though I'm writing this from a dog's perspective, I still have to make this make sense, you feel? So yeah idk. I hope you all like this chapter (:**

The ride home was a lot of fun. I really love riding in the car!

When we arrived home, Mummy opened her door and got out of the car. I sat in the car for a few more minutes before she finally came to the passenger side and got me. She must have been talking to Robert.

"Hi Lola!" Robert said to me as he pet my back. Mummy was holding me as Robert pet me. "Can I hold her?"

Then I felt myself being lifted from Mummy's grasp. A pair of strong hands wrapped around my body. I recognized those hands from earlier. It was Robert.

He held me as we made our way to the house. Mummy found her keys in her purse and then unlocked the door. When we walked in, Robert put me down and I followed Mummy into the kitchen.

"Hmmm I could make spaghetti and meatballs," Mummy called out to Robert. He made his way to the kitchen and then Mummy looked at him and added, "Well, actually that's probably all I can make without screwing it up." They both laughed.

"That sounds great." He said and smiled at her.

I don't know if Robert has super powers or what, but whenever he's around mummy or really whenever he speaks to her, her faces turns bright red. He can literally turn her face red!

"I'll help." Robert walked over to the cupboard and took out a pot.

Mummy walked over to where he was and grabbed the pot from him. "No, no. You're my guest. I'll cook."

He took the pot from her hands and looked into her eyes. "Well maybe, I'm just trying to find an excuse to stay here with you."

There he goes again with making Mummy's face turn red.

"Then stay." She nearly whispered this to him.

They stared into each other's for a few minutes longer, without saying a word. I didn't want to have to stop them from their staring contest but I really had to pee so I barked until they looked down at me.

"I'll be right back." Mummy walked over to me, "come on, Lola. Let's go pee."

She opened the back door and I ran out to go do my business. When I was done, I trotted back into the house and made my way to the couch. I decided I would lay there until they finished cooking, then I would go and beg for food. I relaxed on the couch and I kept hearing giggles and laughter coming from the kitchen. It's been too long since I've last heard laughter in our house. Usually Mummy just makes herself a salad or a sandwich for dinner and it's always so quiet. I'm so happy she can finally use the stove again and this time, she can use it with someone she really loves.

I was just about to drift off into sleep, but was interrupted by mummy's voice coming from the kitchen. "Lola! It's dinner time."

I sprinted to kitchen and when mummy and Robert saw me they both laughed. "See, I told you," Mummy began saying to Robert, "she usually takes her time walking around the house but as soon as I mention a meal, she'll be here within seconds." Robert laughed again.

Mummy took my empty bowl and walked into the other room to get me my dinner. As soon as she disappeared around the corner, Robert kneeled down on the floor besides me. "God Lola, you have the most beautiful mom in the entire world." He pet my back and continued, "She's... She's just so so beautiful. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, the way she dances, how she cares so much for others, her heart and soul... her everything. Everything about your mom is so beyond perfect. Tell me, Lola. How on earth did we both get so lucky to have her in our lives?" I never really knew the answer to that. How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing mum? Soon enough, I'll have an amazing dad too!

As soon as I heard footsteps, I ran around the corner. I knew it was mummy with my dinner. "Goodness Lola, you're probably making Robert think that I starve you!" She laughed.

As I ate my dinner, mummy and Robert ate theirs. "Let me tell you that you are the only Australian I know that can make really good Italian food."

Mum laughed. "Well, my mum actually taught me how to make this meal. She loves spaghetti, but I have no idea where she learned how to cook so well."

"Hmm, well this is delicious."

"We'll I'm glad you like it." Mummy smiled at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"What made you want to invite me over tonight?"

"Well, I wanted to get to know you more. You know? I mean, we're going to be spending a lot of time together and I just want to really get to know you?"

"I see what you mean." He paused for a moment. It seemed like he was thinking of something. Then he smiled at mummy and continued, "but Kymmie, you called this a date. Do you usually take all your partners home and cook them dinner?" He smirked at her.

She bit her bottom lip as she smiled. "Well. I mean, not all of my partners."

"Ohh I see. So I'm one of the lucky few who get to eat dinner with a beautiful woman."

Her face turned red yet again, "Actually, you're the only lucky one"

They both smiled at each other and made small talk as they ate. When I finished my dinner, I looked up at Robert with pleading eyes and begged for some of his food. I gave up on begging mummy for food, she always says no. I guess that's just her way of being a good mummy. Apparently I'm not supposed to eat human food. I think that's ridiculous. It tastes so much better than my food! Just as Robert was about to toss me a small piece of bread, Mummy stops him. I love my mum so much but sometimes she just gets me so angry.

I continued to beg for food until it was all gone. Mummy got up and collected the dishes and Robert helped. I laid on the floor as they washed the dishes together. They were laughing and talking. They finished washing the dishes and I started dazing off until I heard mummy start talking.

"I need to take Lola on a walk. You don't mind coming with us, do you?" As soon as I heard the word, "walk" I sprinted towards the front door.

"No, I don't mind at all." Robert smiled and they both met me at the door.

We started walking down the street and try began to talk again. "Are you excited to dance in front of everyone?"

"Uhhhh"

Mum laughed. "Don't worry. Once you get out there and actually finish your first dance, you'll never want to leave the dance floor."

"Can I just say that you're amazing for coming up with that routine all on your own."

Suddenly I was pulling on my leash and trying to walk some more but I couldn't. When I turned around to see why we weren't moving, I saw that Mummy and Robert had stopped walking. She looked at him and started to lean her face towards his. She kissed his cheek and pulled away. "Robert, you're amazing yourself! You're becoming a dancer, you really are."

Mummy and Robert both smiled and kept on looking into each other's eyes. After a minute or two, mum slowly took hold of Robert's hand and their fingers intertwined. We continued our walk until we made it home. Mummy and Robert were still holding hands, I don't think they ever let go.

"Oh gosh, it's getting late. I'm so sorry to keep you here so long. You must be so tired."

"No, don't be sorry! This was fun, we should definitely do this again."

"Yeah, I would really like that."

"Well, I'll umm, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Mum nodded in response. After a moment of silence, they leaned in and hugged.

"Bye Kymmie."

"Bye Robert."

They smiled at each other once again and then he left.

10 minutes later we were upstairs laying on the bed. "Oh gosh, Lola. Isn't he just amazing?" She hasn't stopped talking about Robert since he left! Wow, it's so amazing how one person can affect another person so much. I've never seen mummy this happy in so long!

"I mean, everything about him is just so... Wonderful." She smiled wide.

She was petting my back as she continued to speak, "I swear, I can see myself marrying him... I don't know though, do you think he likes me like that?" I wish I could tell her what Robert said earlier to me about how lucky he and I were to have her in our lives. Since I couldn't explain that to her, I just barked in response.

"I really hope so." She said in reply to my barking, "And it seems like you approve of him, which is always good."

She lowered her voice down to a whisper and it seemed like she was talking to herself now, instead of talking to me. "Why didn't he kiss me? Why didn't I kiss him? Gosh, I hope he kisses me. I really want him to kiss me."

I soon drifted off to sleep and had wonderful dreams about what our future would look like. I just really can't wait until mummy marries him so I can call him my daddy.

 **So that was wicked long, I apologize. I know towards the end, Kym might seem a little weird talking to her dog about Robert, but since it's Lola's point of view, I had to kind of express how Kym felt in a way for the reader to understand , so I just had her talk to Lola about it. I mean, I talk to my dog all the time... So...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have gotten so many positive reviews on this story, thank you all so much for your kind comments!**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Great. That's mummy's alarm clock. It means that she has to go back to dancing. Maybe she'll take me with her again.

Mum sits up and yawns. "Good morning, Lola." She pets my back and crawls out of bed. Of course I follow her around as she prepares for her day. Just as she's about to leave I stand near the doorway, hoping she'll take me along.

"I'm sorry baby girl. You'll have to stay here today." She picked me up and cuddled me against her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll come back to see you again at lunchtime. I love you." She put me down and then blew me an air kiss and left.

This is gonna be soooooo boring! I hate being home alone. I think I'll take a nap because it seems to make time go by faster. I make my way over to my own bed and fall asleep.

-5 hours later-

"Lola?"

My eyes dart open. Taking a nap really does make time go by quicker!

Mummy's home! Mummy's home! I sprint towards the front door and I'm greeted by not only mummy, but Robert too. I'm so happy I get to see Robert again! I give them both lots of kisses and they pet my back.

"Do you want to order a pizza for lunch?" Mum asked Robert.

"Pizza? I thought you said to stay away from food like that."

"I did, but it's okay to have a cheat day."

Robert smiled, "okay."

The three of us make our way to the living room. "Anything particular you want on the pizza?" Mum asked as she grabbed the phone.

"Anything's fine."

Once mum finished her phone call, she came over to me and picked me up. The three of us sat on the couch. I sat between the two of them and rested my head on Robert's lap.

"Aww that's the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

"It's the cutest thing you _eva_ seen?"

Mum lightly smacked his arm and giggled, "Oh stop it."

"I think she likes me more than she likes you." Robert laughs.

"Well, she's never had a daddy in her life before. She really must enjoy finally having one." Mum stopped speaking and she blushed. After a few seconds she continued, "I mean, you're _like_ a father to her, I'm not saying that you're her actual dad because that would mean we would have to be married. I'm not saying that marrying you would be bad. Actually, it would be really, really lovely. Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm even mentioning marriage already. I mean, I'm just saying that if we were married then you would be her father for real. Well, actually if you were her actual father, you would be a dog. Technically, I'm not even her mum. I'm just her owner. If I were her mum, I would be a dog. But I'm not a dog, I'm completely human. And you're not a dog either, you're human too." Mum tends to ramble on and on when she's nervous. Her face was still red from embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying, I sometimes tend to talk about nonsense."

I was surprised to see his face just as red as mum's, "it's okay. That wasn't nonsense at all! I love being called dad, but can I ask you something?"

"I guess..."

Robert was smiling wide. I could tell that he tried not to, but he smiled anyway. "When you said that marrying me would be lovely, did you mean that?"

Mum looked up into his eyes. They were staring at each other again. My goodness, they really do enjoy looking at each other!

Mum hesitated for a moment but then said, "No. I didn't mean it would be lovely... I meant it would be _really, really_ lovely."

They were still looking into each other's eyes as they spoke. They must have forgotten that I was even there! Then suddenly their faces moved closer and closer and their lips met. It was a quick kiss on the lips. They pulled away slowly, their faces were still very close. After only two seconds of being apart, they continued their kiss. This time Robert cupped his hands around mum's face. I decided to jump off of Robert's lap and lay on the floor. Once I moved, he pulled her a little closer, their lips still sealed together.

They were making out, probably playing tongue hockey. Yuck! I didn't interrupt or bother them though. I just sat still and let them continue their love fest.

They eventually pulled away to take breaths but would soon return to kissing again. She tangled her fingers in his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They kept kissing. Nothing could pull them apart. It was as if a magnet of love was connecting their mouths together.

About 5 minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring and I barked loudly as I ran towards the window to see who was outside.

I was too distracted to notice mum and Robert walking towards the door, holding hands.

The person at the door was the pizza man. I saw him hand Robert a box and Robert handed him some money. Then they closed the door and headed towards the kitchen. I followed.

"I'll be right back, I just have to go to the bathroom."

Robert gave her a quick kiss, "okay baby."

Mum blushed for probably the thousandth time today and then made her way towards the bathroom.

When she was gone, Robert came over to me and scooped me up. He spun me around and gave me a big hug. I kissed his cheek in return. "Oh my God, Lola. I can't believe all of that just happened!" He was excited, but he made sure to keep his voice low, probably so mum couldn't hear. "She's perfect. I swear, she's an angel brought down from heaven. One day, I'm going to marry her." He couldn't stop smiling. I'm so happy that they finally admitted their love towards each other!

Mum walked into the kitchen and saw Robert and I. "Aww! You two are the most adorable things on the face of this earth."

"Not nearly as adorable as you."

Mum smiled at him. She slightly bit her bottom lip and of course, she blushed. Robert put me down on the floor and walked over to mum. "So, you wanna eat?"

"Yeah, let's eat."

As they ate, I begged for food. They ignored me and continued talking. I notice that whenever mum speaks, he looks at her as if she were the only thing in his entire world. As they talk, Robert secretly gives me a piece of the pizza crust. Yeah, I definitely approve of him!

Eventually they clear the table and have to head back to the dance studio.

Later that evening, when mum _finally_ gets home, she and I sit on the couch. She arrived home later than usual and I bet it was because she was with Robert. Mum calls up Auntie Sharna. I have good hearing, so I'm able to hear both ends of the conversation.

"Sharna?"

"Yeah?"

"He kissed me."

"Really?! Oh my God, this is so amazing! I'm so happy for you two!"

"But listen, we have to keep this private. This can't get out to the media before the show even premieres."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Are you gonna tell anyone else here?"

"Yeah. I think we'll let everyone in the studio know, but we just have to be careful. You know the media, they always twist things around and tell everything but the truth."

"Can I tell Noah?"

Mum laughs, "I honestly think that he might already know. Robert and him are really good friends."

"Soooo?" Auntie Sharna asks mischievously.

"What?" Mum giggles.

"Tell me everything! I wanna know what happened. When did he kiss you? Where were you? How did the date go?"

"Oh gosh, he's just so amazing! And actually, he didn't kiss me last night. He kissed me today for the first time. Oh, and it was so much more than a kiss, it was like... Magic. "

"Aww Kym! That's so cute! But wait, tell me what happened today that suddenly made him make out with you."

"Okay, well first of all, we were not making out."

"Whatever you say..."

"Okay, we were making out."

I could hear laughter coming from the other end of the phone. "Okay, so tell me!"

"Well we were just sitting on the couch and-"

"Wait a minute. You guys were on the couch?"

"Oh hush! We didn't do anything more, we haven't even known each other that long."

"I don't think time matters between you two. Gosh Kym, he looks at you as if you were gold. He holds you in his arms as if you were his whole life. And that's only what _I've_ seen! I can only wonder what he's like behind closed doors."

"You think that? You think he looks at me as if I were his... Everything?"

"Definitely. Okay, now go on. Continue the story!"

"Okay, so we were just sitting on the couch and talking. Then, I said that Lola likes him so much because he's a good dad. Then I was rambling like a complete idiot! My gosh, I made a complete fool out I myself and I just kept on talking about all this stuff, that I shouldn't have even brought up. Like, marriage and our future. But, he didn't seem to mind, because he kissed me. And let me tell you, _he can kiss_. I never wanted it to end. Later at the studio, I could barely concentrate on anything. He took me out to dinner later that night and then we walked on this beautiful path beneath the stars. I swear, it was perfect. Then he kissed me again. And I just feel like this teenage girl who is just experiencing love for the first time, but I'm not. I'm a grown woman, but he makes me feel so young and so beautiful. He's going to pick me up tomorrow and take me to rehearsal. I can't wait to see him again."

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard, I swear to god." Auntie Sharna said so casually.

Mum laughed, "I think he's the one."

"Well, I _know_ he's the one for you. You two are perfect together."

"Thank you, Sharna." Mum smiles.

They talk for a few minutes longer and then they hang up.

"Oh my gosh, Lola! He kissed me!" She got up as spun around. She was right, Robert did make her feel like a teenager, she was certainly acting like one. But I didn't mind, I love seeing this side of mummy.

Soon her phone rang again and by the smile on mum's face, I could tell it was Robert calling.

I heard him talking through the phone, "hi baby."

She was so happy to hear him. It was as if his voice were the most beautiful song she's ever heard. "Hi."

"I hope you don't mind me calling. I know we just saw each other not too long ago, but I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Aww baby, you're so cute." She gushed over him.

"I miss you."

"Not as much as I miss you."

"I miss you so much more."

"No way, I miss you more."

"No, I miss you more.

I could hear the happiness in their voices as they spoke.

"I wish I could see you, Robert."

"Don't worry baby, tomorrow will be here soon enough."

"I should probably go and get ready for bed."

"Yeah, me too."

There was a moment of silence on both ends. "Are you gonna hang up?"

"I don't wanna hang up first."

"I don't want to hang up first either. Come on, you hang up first."

"No, you hang up first."

"You hang up first."

They kept going at this back and forth and giggling. I looked up at mummy and she looked at me. "Well you win. I have to go let Lola out."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye baby."

"Goodbye beautiful."

As soon as they hung up, mum went back to her smiling and giggling fits. "One day, he's going to become your daddy."


	5. Chapter 5

The next two weeks went by rather quickly. Everyday consisted of almost the same routine. Mum and Robert went dancing all day. They would either come home to see me for lunch or dinner, then mum would always come home late from the dance studio.

I loved it when Robert came over to play. Most of the time he was here to play with mummy though. They would always kiss! ALWAYS. One time, I had to bark for 5 minutes straight just to get their attention! I guess when you're in love, you like to kiss. A LOT. The times when Robert and mum actually played with me, we would all go outside and run around the yard. Robert always rubs my belly, which I love. He also plays a game with me that I really like. It's called, "fetch". Mum plays it with me too. I love it when we all play outside. It feels like we're a family.

Today it was "show day" as mummy called it. That means that instead of dancing in the studio, mum and Robert will be dancing on a stage in front of a lot of people. Today was extra special though because tonight will be Robert's first night dancing in front of everyone.

I can't go to the show, which stinks, but mum and Robert promised to come see me after it was over.

Mum was gone all day! She didn't even come back home to see me. But that's only because show days are the most important days and are very busy.

I had a lot of time to kill, so I just explored the house and played with some of my favorite toys that mum got for me to play with while she was gone. Eventually I took a nap and when I woke up, it was dark outside. That means mum will be home soon! Well, at least I hope she will be. Show days are so long!

I was very wrong when I said she would be home soon. It was a long time until they got home. When they did get here, I was so excited! All I wanted to do was play and give kisses and cuddle an go on walks and have fun! But when I started barking, mummy shushed me because it was late and she didn't want me to wake any neighbors up.

They were just as happy to see me as I was I see them. Robert picked me up and scratched behind my ear.

"Hey Lola!" He said in a high pitched voice.

Mum giggled, "You are the cutest when you talk to her like that."

"Like this?" He said in the same high pitched voice.

This caused mum to laugh. Robert was still holding me and petting my back. "So... Honestly, and please be honest, how did I do tonight? I feel like it when really well, but I definitely want to improve."

"Robert, you did so amazing tonight! That's the truth. I think we could definitely work on dancing to the beat a little more and we could also work on technique and a few other small things that we can definitely clean up. But, you really surprised me tonight."

"I did? What, did you think I was gonna bomb the entire dance?" He laughed.

"No, I knew you were gonna do great. You just had so much energy and you were having the time of your life up there! I don't think anyone was as excited as you were tonight.

Robert put me down and walked over to mum. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. "That's because I have you next to me every step of the way."

Mum wrapped him into a hug. "Aww baby."

They stayed like that for a while. It's probably been ten minutes of the just standing there wrapped in each other's arms. They didn't speak, they just stood there together and enjoyed their long lasting hug. It seemed like they didn't want to let go. Eventually Robert pulled away and lightly kissed the top of her head.

"I should probably head home. It's getting late and we gotta make sure we're wide awake and ready for rehearsal tomorrow."

"You're right." Mum walked him to the door and just as he was about to leave, she stopped him. "Wait a minute. You can't go without a goodnight kiss."

Oh great. Even MORE kissing. They both leaned in and kissed. I swear, their tongues couldn't stay in their own mouths. They kept exploring each other's. He held her tight in his arms as if she were his life. They continued to kiss and I could hear mummy let out a small moan. After what seemed to be 15 minutes, they finally pulled apart.

"That was one hell of a goodnight kiss."

"Well if you continue to do as great as you did tonight, you'll get many more like that." She grinned at him.

"Hmm what about if we get nines or tens?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." She whispered seductively.

"Well, we better get some rest if we're gonna get those scores."

"You're right. Goodnight." She kissed his cheek and he walked out the door. Mum watched him drive away from the window.

When his car was out of sight, she skipped over to the couch and curled up on the edge of it. She patted the empty spot next to her and I leaped up onto it.

She didn't say much. We just sat in silence. I could tell she was thinking about something though. Actually, she was probably thinking of _someone_ and who else would it be other than Robert. I knew she was thinking about him by the look in her eyes. They sparkled and glowed whenever he was around or whenever his name was mentioned or whenever she thought about him. We continued to sit in silence. Mum wore a ginormous smile on her face. She occasionally giggled and blushed. Goodness Gracious, he can even make her blush when he's not around!

I cuddled up against her and she pet my back. "Let's watch some TV." She reached over and grabbed the remote.

When the TV turned on, mum gasped. "Aw look, Lo! It's Shark Tank. Let's watch this."

A few minutes later, I recognized Robert on the TV. That's Robert! I barked at mum, trying to get her attention.

"Yup, you're right Lola," she started to say. She cuddled me closer and then continued, "That's daddy."

 **Okay, so that chapter was wicked short. But uhh idk. I hope you liked it anyway (:**


End file.
